


家族記事

by vvasasavv



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	1. Chapter 1

一、

Merlin在懂事的時候就知道他們家族是瘋狂的，那是連古老預言都不屑隱喻的事。他的家族散播在歐陸的各個角落，陰暗潮濕，先祖們總愛購買連吸血鬼都不願踏進的不祥之地，墓地群草如群魔，謠言詛咒等同魑魅魍魎緊緊圍繞在他們家族的枝葉上。

他的第一代祖先嗜吃人肉而他的三代祖先則喜好被人嚙食，曾有一代用鮮血寫下無人能及的詩篇，也許有那麼一代是正常的，如果他不和他農場的羊結婚生子的話。

Merlin則是家族中異常中的異常，連善於與靈魂溝通的姆嬤都對他敬畏三分。而Merlin大約大學時刻才感受到這件事的恐怖－－在他們家族數千年的歷史中，只有他能與他們家族外的人共處一室數年，也只有他能好好與一群同齡青年正常互動，聽聽看，他竟然會穿著吸汗運動衫去和同學打壁球！這肯定會成為家庭詛咒流傳另一個一千年。

但Merlin只是扶著眼鏡聳聳肩，至少他在某個部分傳承了他們家族的根底，只是立場不同罷了。  
但家族長老們可不這麼想，他們早早將Merlin趕出家門：誰需要一個在晴朗午後坐在湖邊餵鴨子的族人？他們要的是在狂風暴雨中用匕首切開自己胸膛、別人胸膛或是惡魔胸膛的人，這才是他們家的乖孩子。

但真要說來，Merlin的異常也只是被那些茶香和毛衣所隱蔽了而已，在他十歲時他將一個由廚房材料混和而成的肉團丟進他們家深不見底的井裡，轟然的巨響被黑暗吞沒，Merlin只是面無表情地看那些火焰逃不過那口深井。就這點看來，也許Merlin才是真正傳承家族血統的人，只是他太過聰明或是愚笨，反倒成為家族恨不得在族譜上隱蔽的汙點。

所以當Q來找他時，他真的驚訝得合不起嘴了，當時他正在為Eggsy發明一種能干擾磁場的手帕，只要揮一揮就能擾亂所有電子儀器。  
「嘿叔叔，好久不見。」Q頂著一頭亂髮與睡眠不足的眼神在視訊視窗向他打招呼，Q是完全符合家族特徵的人，端看那頭亂髮就知道；而梅林則是徹徹底底家族的叛徒，同樣依髮量判斷。  
「喔我以為我已經被家族放逐了呢，」Merlin試著把導電銅線埋入手帕織線內時說著。  
「哀你的確是，叔叔。」視窗內的Q喝了一口茶，純白黑字馬克杯。Merlin狐疑的看著視窗，不管怎麼說，Q的背景真的太過明亮了，不符合家族傳統。

「這只是我私人的，可能關乎我工作但無關家族的拜訪。」  
Merlin一直以為Q的工作是在黑漆抹烏的地窖內調配著人體香水。  
「你有工作啦？」這當然只是個填滿尷尬的問候，他們家族裡每個人都有工作，但只有Merlin的工作是拿別人薪水還要繳稅的。  
「恩，」Q又喝了一口茶，Merlin開始不安了起來，當他聽到Q的一端有類似普通人類在普通辦公室的對話和喊叫聲時。  
「總之因為一些事情，我找了份還不錯的工作。」  
Q突然停頓了一下，側著螢幕叫了誰一聲，似乎是Tanner還是Tana的。  
「工作了一年，算是穩定的公務員工作吧。」  
「公務員?! 」

 

Merlin這次可真的驚嚇到把他的馬克杯給毫不留情地砸在地上了，公務員這詞在家族裡可是最強烈的詛咒，足以讓壯年輩的男人(一次可咬死一隻象或是辨別各種菸草的男人)心臟病發的詛咒。  
「我知道、我知道，叔叔，別用那種臉對著我，反正我就誤打誤撞開始工作起來了，總之除了那些該死的報表與公文外我覺得這工作還不錯，但這不是重點。」Q把杯子移除螢幕外，正了正身子，  
「作為家族的一份子，有個問題一定要問您的意見啊叔叔。」  
Merlin聽到Q用尊敬的口氣詢問時，頓時有種不好的預感。  
「我想我愛上了我的同事們了，但其中一個是個徹底的渾蛋，我該怎麼樣能跟他談戀愛但不把他拖進地牢裡做成香水呢。而另一個則是我的頂頭上司，我又要怎樣能跟他在一起才不會被他拖進的牢做成香水呢。所以我覺得需要和家族裡跟這些渾蛋相處最好的叔叔來談一下啊。」

 

這真是Merlin活了這麼久以來，最接近鬼故事的一段話。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin對於Q真正有印象是在他外出求學的前一天，他看著年幼的Q在家中若大的廳前剝皮。Q那著不合他手掌大小的銀刀，俐落的將整張鹿皮劃下，幾乎沒有流出血液。一旁的古老留聲機放著爵士樂。但Q並沒有隨著音樂落下刀子，而是順著可能依稀存在的，動物生命的呼吸劃動皮毛與肌肉間的紋理，Merlin靠在迴旋樓梯的梯柱，吸食著家傳的草藥，冷眼的看著Q將那張美麗的皮毛整理好。  
這就是我們家族的人了Merlin提著他的皮箱離去前不知怎麼的放下心來，Q的家族以做人皮書在黑暗中聞名，至少Q完完全全的繼承了家族優良傳統，家族的主幹因為近親與瘋狂早已乾枯，Merlin作為一個正常的、理性思考的一般人，仍覺得自己家族能延續下去總是令人心安的。

但Merlin走出家門前頂多就只預視到如此，Q作為黑暗的那一方，就是永遠的在家族大宅中，做著精美的人皮書，最後Merlin聽說Q在做香水，從茉莉到最迷人的仕女。

而Q本身也這麼認為，對於只要見血就昏倒的普通人，Q終覺得那些就像是那些養在農場的白兔一樣，這當然沒什麼譬喻的意思，Q就是把他們當作毛皮，恩，M的毛皮總比007好那麼一點，畢竟傷痕在他當上大官後用油脂和運動抵銷了，James Bond充滿韌性的皮膚倒適合做成隨身攜帶的筆記本。

但James Bond在Q搶過他的刀，俐落的割下目標的頭皮時，並不是他預想的恐慌，而是勾起了某種讚賞的笑容時，Q的心臟裡好像養了一頭他表妹喜歡的獨角獸。  
「我沒想到你對這個這麼在行，」Bond愉悅地笑說，目標還沒死透，James Bond用手掌壓著那塊裸露的、血肉模糊的頭皮，目標幾乎慘叫發抖，但Q同時也發抖著拉出笑容，老實說，Q必須咬著嘴唇才能抑制住自己的愉悅。而另一方面，當James Bond閃爍著藍色的眼睛瞇著眼睛凝視著他的時候，Q絕對不知道在Bond眼中，咬著嘴唇低笑的自己是多麼的—宛如黑暗中的一到火把。  
所以下一秒James Bond便拉過Q激烈的吻上他的唇，這讓Q驚叫一聲，隨即呵呵地笑著，對於Q來說，一個能在他割皮後還能玩花樣的人真的太難能可貴了。

但James Bond依舊是個混蛋，是個會把給他的任何裝備搞爆炸的混蛋—到底一條手帕為何能憑空著火呢，這連善於玩火的舅舅都做不到。Q想著到底是要把James Bond綁回家開一場爆炸講座或是乾脆他們一起一起爆炸算了—「不，這不是一個性暗示，007，我說的是實質的、會讓我們從地球上消失的爆炸，不是在床上腦筋變空白的那種—你到底有沒有聽懂如果你再不把裝備完整帶回來我們一起爆炸好了的意思？」  
Q一手把玩著刀筆一邊絕望的向麥克風吼著，M正在旁邊一臉陰鬱的瞪著他，就算Q和Bond睡在M的床上也不代表他能原諒007把南非的英國大使館用一條手帕給炸了。Q壓力極大的震驚著為何人類如此的刁蠻，並想到了那位早已被家族除名，卻一直與平常人相處甚歡的叔叔。  
若論家族有誰能解決人類相處問題的，Q除了Merlin外再也想不到有誰了。(大概還有被一位老爺爺養在山腳下，數年前從他們家墓園逃走的山羊山姆吧，可惜Q沒有他妹妹會跟羊說話的能力。)

 

「Eggsy，你他媽的在十秒內撤離！！」在Q想起了幾乎從未想起過的遠親時，Merlin則一邊握緊著拳頭一邊絕望的像麥克風吼著，而年輕的特務則繼續勇往直前的往正要坍塌的大樓跑去。  
「他媽的還有個女孩在裡面！！」  
Harry搭在Merlin肩上的手快要捏到Merlin的骨頭裡了，但作為 Arthur他也只能故作鎮定的盯著螢幕，安慰著Merlin說Eggsy一定可以的。

而Merlin快把馬克杯的手把給握爛也想不到在他快要遺忘的家族中有個姪子也正緊捏著馬克杯，壓制住將手中的筆刀射往螢幕的焦躁盯著螢幕，對似曾相似的男特務指著路。

作為家族裡唯一可能有理性思考的Merlin，到日後也不得不懷疑這是不是命運對他和家族開的一個玩笑。


	3. Chapter 3

梅林與跟他的家族不同點不只是壁球或是能自體讓什麼物體爆炸——正如他的名字或是作為他現今工作的優良傳統——而是在假日時會接受或想起跟些友人一起做個甜點去公園野餐或是在酒館裡跟他的同事喝得 酩酊大醉。所以當梅林坐在馬船路的星巴克裡，盯著他手上的綠色女妖，等著他的姪子也就不那樣奇怪。——其實那是他的大姑媽，之前在他跟他男友大吵一架時跑去南美洲引起什麼歷史上沒記載的革命之後想在北方賺點小錢而把咖啡帶到了某處市場，但梅林終究討厭攀親帶故，至於美國佬那些胡說八道，也就微笑聽聽就好。

這時梅林才想起他似乎沒有跟他親愛的侄子談起他現在的感情狀況。

意外的梅林那隱晦在暗夜深林陰影中的家族血脈隱藏了很長一段時間，甚至在哈利．哈特中那一槍之時都沒有真正的暴露出來，畢竟教會失火或是在一夜之間被夷為平地都不是什麼能上的了檯面的新聞(如果牽涉到影響世界的通訊邪惡反派便會更加理所當然)。梅林曾有那麼瞬間想跟他的好同事告解他的身世，例如在他降生之時會沐浴在蛇血中或是他們家族被人通緝的金額能將倫敦蓋滿白金漢宮。但畢竟當時的夜色太美。他們甚至都還沒有那樣老練——烏克蘭冷冽的寒氣凍結著彼此的語言，他和哈利幾乎是同時含住彼此的寒氣，梅林的餘光掃到哈利的鏡片，因為臉龐的遮擋他只看見被雪地反光在鏡片邊緣一條弧線。他們在酒館外接吻，正好第一片雪落在他們的唇間。這太老套了，梅林微微的變換角度一邊想，這簡直是會與初戀情人看得俗套愛情電影，但卻又不可自拔的陷入在寒冷之中。  
既老套又普通。梅林這麼想著而與他接吻的男人加深了這個吻。梅林知道他們頭上，越過那些厚重的雲層會是滿天的星光。突如其來的想法讓他覺得既庸俗又平凡，但那又如何?梅林捧起了哈利的臉。他的生命和工作已經太多鬼祟與荒誕，為何不把平凡的接吻當作另一種違背常理?  
而梅林也就此錯過了告白的時機。

伊格西的到來突如其來，那是哈利太過紳士與太過俠義所結成的果實，艾格西從頭至腳當然沒有任何一點紳士味，甚至在哈利引用了海明威的名言時也不為所動，但這小渾蛋——梅林有時會這樣叫他，而哈利則會投來一個不贊同的眼神—卻在某個時候柔軟的像是會擰出蜜來。

「所以我們該談談。」當哈利敲響梅林的門時，他便知道有些事情必會結束或是開始。也許當伊格西的名字在他們談話中出現的過多的時候便是徵兆，而真正冒出枝枒已經是梅林看見伊格西對哈利綻出微笑時心中酸澀與那小渾蛋在跟自己拿武器時哈利皺的眉彷彿范倫坦又活了過來一樣。  
「的確我們該談談。」  
梅林放下他的馬克杯對他的愛人說。  
「漢密須叔叔。」梅林在聲音響起第一聲時並沒有意識到怎麼回事，直到一個藍色的紙杯放在梅林旁的星巴克圓桌上時，梅林從盯著綠色女妖的Logo回神過來―他看著他的姪子圍著過後的圍巾，穿著墨綠的軍裝夾克，身後還背著一個過為普通的電腦包時，梅林也只能靠著隨便把別家連鎖店的咖啡帶進星巴克這件事來判斷這是他的寶貝姪子了。


End file.
